When Does Friends Go Further?
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: A cute, short little HiyonoxAyumu fluff oneshot. What happens when you have two teens in the same room early Sunday monring? Not lemon


**A/n: I recently started watching Spiral, and I love it. I haven't finished the series yet, but I'm close to! I haven't read the manga, so excuse my pardon if I get things wrong. I love the AyumuxHiyono pairing, so on with it!**

_**When Does Friends Go Further?**_

Ayumu slept in on Sundays. He never knew why he slept longer on these days, even though his sister still had work. Maybe because she was getting herself up more often. Or maybe not. Then he felt a sudden weight straddling his hips. He opened one eye.

Then two…

"Hiyono, it is Sunday! Let me sleep a bit longer!" the brown haired boy argued.

"I would, but we promised to meet Eyes, Rio, Kousuke and Ryouko at the park today!" Hiyono said, bouncing slightly, so the bed moved.

Ayumu inwardly smiled. Hiyono was always so bouncy. Sometimes it made him angry. Other times, he just wanted to go over and hug her. Wait. Had he just admitted that? Maybe it was a random thought. Or teenage hormones. Anything but that!

12345678910

Hiyono always loved walking into Ayumu's room and waking him on Sundays. It was the one and only time she saw him really vulnerable. He was cute when he slept too…

She would always spend the first five minutes of her time in there watching him sleep. Like a baby.

Then she would straddle him and try to annoy him awake. She liked this part. It was one of the only times she got really close to him. Even if it didn't feel like she wanted it to- like they were more than friends- it still made her smile.

When Ayumu finally made "I'm getting up" noises, she would get off and sneak into the hall so he could have his privacy to get changed. Sometimes she wondered if he'd ever get his brain into gear and realize he loved her and hold her close. Of course, that was always a dream…

But somehow, today was different…

12345678910

As soon as Ayumu made his "I'm getting up" noises, Hiyono couldn't get up. Her legs wouldn't move. Maybe it was because she had wanted to be there so early she forgot breakfast? And she didn't eat dinner that night before. Not to mention she probably hadn't eaten since two days ago…

"Hiyono!"

Hiyono distantly heard someone who soundly remarkably like Ayumu call out her name. And then it all went dark.

12345678910

Ayumu looked at the unconscious figure lying on top of him. Hiyono was pale, and she wasn't answering him. This was bad, he knew it.

He sat up, after struggling and adjusting the way Hiyono was lying on him a few times, and held her close. Her heart beat was slow and fast.

"She mustn't have eaten… Silly girl!" Ayumu thought. E was still holding her close, as if to protect her from something.

He could hear her breathing. He could feel it on the side of his neck. It was sharp, short and cold, but it was air.

At least she wasn't dehydrated.

12345678910

Hiyono felt herself come to. And she almost screamed at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Ayumu was holding her so close to him; he could probably feel her breath on the side of his neck.

She looked at Ayumu's features and blushed deep crimson.

Ayumu felt the warmth near her face increase.

"You are awake," he stated, held her at a length and blinked.

"Have you eaten?"

"Ummmm… no," admitted Hiyono. Better get the truth out then keep it bottled up.

Ayumu pulled something off of his bedside table.

"Eat," he commanded as he handed her a bag of lollies.

Hiyono bowed her head and began to chew on the sweet delicacies.

"You had me worried. I thought you had died for a moment," Ayumu admitted after a moment. Hiyono was surprised.

"I was worried. Don't do that again." His eyes were directed towards the bed.

"I promise."

"How can I trust that?" Ayumu said quickly. It was true. She had broken promises to him before.

"I swear it on our friendship." There was that word. Friendship. When you best friend (who is of the opposite sex) is in the bed with you, is it still friendship? Friendship with benefits? Or past that?

Ayumu blushed. He should have been thinking such thoughts. Hiyono was just his friend. That was it. Wasn't it?

"Ayumu," Hiyono asked, as if thinking along the same lines as Ayumu.

"What?"

"When does friendship become something more than that?"

"Ummmmm…" Ayumu couldn't answer it. Of all the questions he could answer, he never thought an awkward question about love would be the one to stop him. A blush crept slowly across his cheeks.

Hiyono, in the meantime, was mentally scolding herself for asking such a stupidly ridiculous question.

12345678910

The answer hit him. Like a thousand knives; all at once. He knew he couldn't hold it back.

12345678910

Hiyono felt a soft hand grab her cheek. Next thing she knew, Ayumu's soft lips were planted on hers, in what was, a blissful first kiss for both of them.

As Ayumu pulled back, Hiyono tried to make him stay longer. Trying her hardest to deepen the kiss.

12345678910

It was when he felt Hiyono grab his night-shirt and try to pull him closer that he began to think. This was going too far. But he was enjoying it, and clearly she was. But, they were only friends. Friends didn't do this. Did that make them more than friends?

Ayumu pulled back.

"More than friends is when that happens…"

Hiyono blushed. She had almost made them stay like that.

Suddenly, Ayumu added, "I guess we just broke the barrier."

Hiyono smiled. He realized. Maybe she should come earlier on Sundays all the time…

**A/n: I think that turned out poor… but I am no good at writing actual romance, so I tried. Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed. Please request any stories you would like written. I will gladly write!**

**Bye!**

**Kawatta-chan**


End file.
